Santa's Letters
by KabutoLover
Summary: Ever thought about sending Santa a thank you letter. Well see what Shuichi would say to Santa.
1. Chapter 1

Santa's Letters 

Shuichi had just got home from a long day of work. Taking off his shoes he made his way into the living room.

"Man its cold outside." Shuichi said.

Yuki was in the living room reading a book. "Yeah I know why do you think I have this cold." Yuki said as he sniffed his nose.

"I'm sorry. Don't go blaming me that I got you sick." Shuichi said.

"Who said anything about blaming you for making me sick? We all get sick." Yuki stated.

Shuichi sat down next to Yuki and laid his head on his lap. Yuki put his book down and looked at Shuichi.

"What's that look for?" Yuki said.

"Huh, what look?" Shuichi said.

"It's that look you get when you are thinking of something. So what are thinking about?" Yuki asked.

"Well you know how little kids send their wish list to Santa." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yuki said looking out the window from the couch.

"Do you think any of the kids send Santa a thank you letter thanking him for the gifts?" Shuichi said with a question look on his face.

After sneezing into a tissue Yuki answered, "Sure they do. That's what starts them out as being good boys and girls for next Christmas."

"I guess that would make sense." Shuichi said.

"Of course it makes sense." Yuki stated.

"Come on lets put the Christmas tree up." Shuichi said getting up off of Yuki.

"Do we really have to right now?" Yuki questioned.

'If we don't then we won't get it done and I want it done by the end of today." Shuichi said.

"Fine you win." Yuki said getting up.

Getting out the tree that was in a closet they started to put the tree up. Shuichi decided to put on Christmas music while they were putting up the tree. Before they knew it the tree was up with all the ornaments and lights on it.

"It's so pretty. Thank you Yuki." Shuichi said giving Yuki a hug.

"Yeah, yeah your welcome." Yuki said as he ruffled Shuichi's hair.

Author's Note: I know the first chapter really doesnt have anything to do with what the title but it will in the second chapter. I just wanted to Yuki ans Shuichi to have a little bonding time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Shuichi was already up and thinking about his thank you letter he was going to write to Santa. He had already wrote Santa telling him that all he wanted was to have Yuki for the rest of eternity and maybe a ring with two hearts intertwined together and a diamond in the middle, representing his love for Yuki. Yuki had found the letter and read it but Shuichi thought Santa had come and picked it up.

"Yuki, Yuki Santa came and got my letter." Shuichi said all excited.

"Which letter you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"The letter that told Santa what I wanted for Christmas. When are you going to write your letter to Santa?" Shuichi said.

"I already wrote my letter to him. I'm one step ahead of you." Yuki said to Shuichi.

"What you ask him for?" Shuichi asked.

"I can't tell you." Yuki said looking at Shuichi.

"Fine then I won't tell you what I asked for then." Shuichi said.

"It's not that hard to figure out what you want." Yuki stated to Shuichi.

"Well then it's not that hard to figure out what you want." Shuichi said back to Yuki.

"Oh yeah, then what do I want?" Yuki asked.

"Well….. umm…… I'll figure it out. I just can't think of it when you put me on the spot." Shuichi said to Yuki.

"It's because the one thing I want I already have. Really there's nothing else I need." Yuki said while starring into Shuichi's eyes.

"You mean me?" Shuichi asked.

"No the t.v. baka. Yes you." Yuki told Shuichi and then gave Shuichi a loving kiss on the cheek causing Shuichi to blush.

Author's Note: I know I said I would tell what the thank you letters were but I thought it would be nice to see what they wanted for Christmas chapter up in a couple of days (I hope).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As days went by Shuichi still didn't know what to get Yuki for Christmas. He had looked in my different stores but nothing seems to catch his eye.

"Oh this is so frustrating." Shuichi said coming into their apartment.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki said.

"Finding Christmas presents." Shuichi complained.

"You don't have to get me anything. I thought I told you all I need is you." Yuki told Shuichi.

"But Yuki it's the spirit of giving I have to get you something." Shuichi said.

"The only thing I want you to give me is you." Yuki said to Shuichi.

"I know, I know. But isn't there anything else you would want?" Shuichi asked Yuki.

"Nope nothing at all." Yuki said.

"Alright if you are sure." Shuichi said.

The next day, Shuichi went to work and after a long and grueling day he went to look at some electronic stores to see if he could find the right gift for his Yuki. He was about to give up hope when he found the perfect present. After purchasing the gift he ran home to wrap it up and put it under the tree. When he arrived home and wrapped it he noticed another present under the tree with his name on it.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is. Shuichi said as he placed Yuki's present under the tree.

"Don't you go peeking at it. It took me what seemed like forever to get it." Yuki said to Shuichi almost scarring him half to death.

"Don't come sneaking up on me like that. You scared me." Shuichi said.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"Man, am I tired. We had to a long day at the studio.' Shuichi said in between yawns.

"Well then let's go to bed." Yuki said trying not to yawn.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Shuichi said trying not to fall asleep standing up.

Authors Note: I know I swayed a little away from the story but who doesnt have trouble finding that perfect gift for their special somebody. Next Chapter will be up on or the day before Christmas. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Christmas morning and Yuki was up making breakfast while Shuichi was still asleep. Yuki was making Shuichi's favorite breakfast.

"Morning." Shuichi said yawning.

"Morning sleepy head." Yuki said finishing up breakfast.

"Something smells good." Shuichi said.

"Come on lets eat before it gets cold." Yuki said setting the table.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shuichi said setting down at the table.

After breakfast they went into the living room and turned on the T.V. to watch one of the parades.

"I love watching the parades." Shuichi said as he snuggled up against Yuki.

"I would rather watch the snow fall but this is relaxing." Yuki said as he combed threw Shuichi's hair.

"Alright let's open up presents." Shuichi said all excited.

"If that's what you want to do now." Yuki said turning off the T.V.

First Shuichi opened a couple of gifts from Ryuichi, Hiro and Suguru. Then Yuki opened a couple from Tohma, his brother, and his sister. Once all the gifts were opened from everybody else other than the two of them they looked at each other deciding which one wanted to go first.

"Here open this one first." Shuichi said handing Yuki a small box.

Yuki took the box and tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the box and took out a brand new wallet with his and Shuichi's picture. He opened the wallet and found pictures in there of their first date. "Thank you Shuichi. I love it." Yuki told Shuichi.

"Your welcome Yuki." Shuichi said with a giggle handing Yuki another present.

Taking the present from Shuichi he tore off the wrapping paper and he couldn't believe what he saw. "This is the laptop case I have been wanting. It was sold out everywhere. Where did you find it?" Yuki asked.

"I went into the store one day and they had just got a shipment in of them and I knew you had been wanting one so I got one for you." Shuichi said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Yuki said giving a kiss to Shuichi.

"Anything for the one I love." Shuichi said.

Next, Yuki gave Shuichi a big box. Taking the box and ripping off the wrapping paper he tore the box open to find nothing but strawberry pocky in there. "My favorite. Thanks you Yuki." Shuichi said.

"I knew you would like it." Yuki said with a smirk on his face.

"This will last me… lets see… about a month." Shuichi said.

"Hey look there's another one for you." Yuki said handing it to him.

Opening the small box Shuichi started to cry. "I can't believe it. This is the ring I was wanting but the only person I told was Santa." Shuichi said.

"Here let me see it." Yuki said as Shuichi handed him the box. Taking the ring out of the box Yuki took Shuichi's hand and placed the ring on his finger. It looked perfect.

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi." Yuki said.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki." Shuichi said teary eyed.

Author's Note: Thought I would put this up early for you guys. So Yuki got the labtop case from Santa and Shuichi got the ring but really it's from Yuki. Have a Merry Christmas. One chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting up bright and early the next morning Shuichi thought he would make breakfast. Since Yuki made his favorite breakfast Shuichi thought he would make Yuki's favorite.

"Christmas couldn't have been any better than it was." Shuichi said as he hummed and looking at his ring Yuki had got him.

"What smells so good?" Yuki said yawning and scratching his head.

"Well since you made my favorite breakfast I thought I would make your favorite breakfast." Shuichi told Yuki while he placed the food on the table.

"Well we better eat it before it gets cold." Yuki said to Shuichi giving him a hug.

"Sounds good to me." Shuichi said sitting down at the table.

Later that evening Shuichi sat down in the living room with a notebook.

"You working on a new song." Yuki asked over his laptop.

"No, I'm writing Santa's thank you letter to let him know that I liked my gifts." Shuichi said.

"Oh, well you need to work on some songs." Yuki said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it later I have to do this right now." Shuichi said as he started to write his letter.

Dear Santa,

First off I have to say how amazing you are. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Thank you so much for my gifts. I have the most handsome guy in the world and the beautiful ring you got me. There's nothing else I could ask for except all eternity with him. You make so many people happy and I am just one out of many. Thank you again Santa.

From,

Shuichi

"Finished." Shuichi said as he put the letter in the envelope.

"Well that didn't take long." Yuki said without looking up from his laptop.

"Well I knew what I was going to say so it doesn't take that long at all." Shuichi said to Yuki.

Saving what he had written in his newest novel he shut off his computer and got up.

"You ready to go." Yuki asked.

"Where we going?" Shuichi said with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's a late Christmas present but I know you will like it." Yuki said.

"Where?" Shuichi asked excited.

It's a surprise. Just grab a jacket." Yuki said grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Wait could it be Disney." Shuichi said as he thought he figured it out.

"I'm not telling but yes." Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear.

"Alright." Shuichi said all excited.

They left there condo and where on there way to Disney World.

Author's Note: I know I ended it weird but i didnt know how to end this story so I did it this way. Hope you guys enjoyed reading the story.


End file.
